


[Podfic of] Sketches

by isweedan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[51:35]  Author's Summary: "A work of art goes through many phases of development, but in each phase it is always a work of art." Four drawings of Gerard's that Ray kept, and one he didn't need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Sketches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sketches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248063) by [brynnmck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnmck/pseuds/brynnmck). 



> Ever since I first read this fic it really stuck with me. It feels so real-to-life and gives me so many feelings and reminds me of why I love everyone in this band SO MUCH <3.

**Length**  51:35

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sketches.mp3) [M4B Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sketches.m4b) (right-click save)

**Author's Note:**

> (I just want to point to mistresscurvy's [excellent response](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/347050) and go YES THIS. ALL OF THISSSSSSS <3________<3 )


End file.
